mmufandomcom-20200213-history
SENNIES EDGE
this is a pretty universal idea, biological monsters synch up to a human and fight to the death. but, what inspired me to do a game for this is actually more simple than you'd think, partially it was watching a GMV of Sennies edge, mostly it was that I've always been obsessed with Bio-engineering (some would say unhealthy, some would say wait a bit, make sure you are. been waiting eight years, pretty sure I'm still obsessed). and so, without further ado, let me begin. MONSTER this step is by far the easiest, create your own monster. the CR (using D&D set-up) is no more than 25. the higher it is, the bigger it's weakness has to be. like, with a Bone-Breaker Proflie (HIGH STR, END, LOW AGI, INT, WIS, and CHA) you could easily make it a absolute tank, then make it extremely weak to fire, like, vulnerable x2. breaking down all possible profiles (what you save your monster base stats in) would be impossible. you'd have to completely re-work everything, and it would take forever to list them, as the list keeps expanding. but, there are a basic combo of profiles that can win most matches, put under these tags: BRUTE, WRAITH, and HUNTER. now, to begin with, let's do the Wraith. WRAITH this features a focus on high speed attacks that can cripple opponents, leaving them reeling by attacking at exactly the wrong time. for their opponents. featuring multiple limbs (usually) and moderate armor, they're speed demons that focus on INT, AGI, and sometimes END. never, once, have I seen a true Wraith focus on STR (though, balancing the two could result in a combo that's unanticipated. the two are STR and AGI). one significant disadvantage of the Wraith is staying power, they attack fats and get killed faster. a smart opponent focuses on them with a powerful, quick attack and doesn't let up, keeping them reeling until the death blow is dealt. Powers (natural or granted) include Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, RAGE, and occassionally REGENERATION. they almost never focus on Regen as a power, as they usually go for killing quickly. notice how they balance melee and range to allow for long attacks that target a weakness before the enemy can get in range of a crushing blow. even in a melee conflict, they prove themselves as fearsome opponents, allowing for a death blow in a few hits, thanks to RAGE. POWERS: 3 FOCUS: high speed attacks, moderate armor and damage, total efficiency. BRUTE with the Brute, you never know what's coming. by far the widest group, they focus on STR, Armor, and the ability to kill. described as Sadists, they've been taught to enjoy the kill, giving them an inscentive to do exactly that. generally, they're strong, and can vary in size. some of the better ones focus on Tonage, meaning they can pack a great deal of muscle into a rather small size. mostly, they're shorter ranged, meaning their slow speed works against them. having the advantage of not being easily stunned, some even regenerate from Electricity, meaning a Wraith would have a hard time against one. the only examples that break that mold are the Crusher and the Nightmare models. Crusher: featuring a extremely high damage and health, even with the low armor this brute can withstand a beating. but, the armor has a double purpose. positioned for taking frontal damage, the best way to kill it is to target it's vulnerable flank and backside. in fact, occassionally they increase the raw damage by producing a Heart, which is almost always placed on the back with very little armor. hitting that deals enough damage to activate a frenzy, meaning the Crusher actiavtes its signature move. leaping into the air with surprising grace, it lands directly on the would-be opponent, pulverizing bones and crushing even the healthiest opponent. mainly used as a last resort, smart foes will knock him aside with a timed bash, meaning he wastes and even harms himself by using it. usually, has 1-3 powers. focuses on being able to take a beating and then press a foe to the point of extinction. Nightmare: referred to as the Wraith of Brutes, this creature has a abominable past of being required to be made from a human. nothing else has proven viable for the creation of one. it has four arms (the multiple limbs of the Wraith), with no legs. instead they fused together during its creation, granting it a snakelike quality. able to climb and disappear from sight, they feature cunning despite their ability, meaning they stalk a foe and kill without ever showing their face. a significant drawback is they can't take a hit, one good hit from a Goliath sends them flying, because of their lack of legs. also, they have literally no armor, and little health. but, they often don't need to, what with their ability. Whisper of the Shadows: nightmares are the only ones able to weaponize shadows, as they take the darkness around them to make duplicates, which charge and attack the creature they're facing. if nothing else, they prove deadly as they have enhanced speed. the only problem is, they take a glancing blow and they disappear, as well as the Nightmare not being able to attack during the time. in general, this is the only power of the Nightmare, and the only reason they're called that. the Nightmare focuses on its main arms, which are noticable bigger than the others. featuring wicked curved blades instead of hands, they can tear a lesser apart without trying, as they can avoid attacks while shredding armor and then organs from the creatures body. After, they usually eat the body, as they only eat their own kill (unless created from another Nightmare, when they breed together. In which case they'll rarely eat other kills) POWERS: 1-4 FOCUS: raw strength and armor, usually has high HP. HUNTER Very little is known of these creatures, as they were only created once, by the company Avari, which made the signature model and then no more, seeing as it was leaked that they needed to be created out of at least three humans. Whereas the original has no trace of human genomes, they do possess a greater undertsanding of their surroundings. They also feature the only truly ranged attack, as they can launch a deadly spike laced with extremely potent toxins. this attack seemingly can be used infinitely, but has to regenerated over time. in form, they resemble a Wraith in that they have moderate armor and multiple limbs. but, instead of being used to attack, they're used to escape. a Hunter has the ability to launch mines, these explosive, fragile organs that explode on contact. the longer they're left to stew, the more damaging they are, as they produce a limited amount of spikes inside them, which act as shrapnel. these spikes also have the same toxin, meaning the smallest prick can kill. they also can go invisable, climb, and set a deadly trap known as Lace. it is a type of plant, or at least appears to be, that is launched from the stomach of the Hunter as it crouches. when triggered, by stepping on it, the organism wraps tightly around the foot of the creature, burrowing inside as it then corrupts the genetics of the creature. as it falls, a potent sedative coursing through its veins, it then starts to cocoon itself with the organism, which protects it wwith the same method as the creature is reduced to a strange stew that proves to be highly noxious to most everything. in fact, the only thing that can drink it is the Hunter, which does so to regenerate. this process can be used on dead matter, but is preferred on the living for some horrifying reason. with the Hunter also comes its abilities, which are strange and beyond recognition. one of them is obvious, enhanced regeneration, but it seems to be amplified by this... Stew, which makes it even more potent. With a extremely tough carapace, they also have a high defense in single encounters, but, this is where it becomes unknown, as the armor isn't... attached? to the Hunter. Instead, it moves about on it, deflecting blows without direction. In addition, when the Hunter Mutated its tail, they also granted it the ability to assume a horn-like appendage, out of about half of its armor. Once formed, it can then be gouged into an enemy, dealing massive internal damage while also injecting a potent sedative. The enemy usually dies afterwards, as a sleeping target makes an easy mark. now for the Tail. As it's unsure whether the Hunter mutated it or somehow attached it, it is known that this tail bears many resemblances to a Wraiths tail. the Wraith was known as Gorgon, and had many matches under it's belt before it died in its sleep. a few years later, the Hunter grew a similar appendage, along with several plates of armor. this tail, while long and highly muscled, could split apart, each with a deadly, poison-tipped spike on the end. the central one (when it split) had the ability to inject it too, instead of needing to let it seep inside the host. this Poison, unlike the others, made the creature die instantly, and then grow that plant I mentioned earlier. Once it had been turned to stew, it was rumored that this had an even more potent effect than the previous version. in addition, it's invisability seemed to strengthen, as it no longer produced electricity (the Hunter or the Field) when sensed by a Electrokinesis. as of now, the POWERS count is unknown, as this last bit is the final part of this story. when the company was ordered to kill the Hunter, a lone Trainer released it, letting the creatures escape into the city. surprisingly, no deaths were reported that night, by any of the Hunter's capabilities. it is rumored that it preyed on a few poor souls, feeding with it's strange ability. but, as I've now explained it, this creature has been on the run for several years, and hasn't been seen or (at the very least) confirmed to still be alive. occassionally, foolhardy groups will commission a Wraith and go out hunting for it. those that retunr report nothing of interest. and a few simply don't, as is expected. whereas Powers are unknown, its focus is probably still the same. it Focuses on raw speed, attacking at range to overwhelm even the most powerful of attackers. it also has the ability to kill multiple enemies in a single hit, turning them to stew. that's about it for Monsters HUMANS OF NOTE this part is a little bit metagame thinking, as this is basically list your player and their Monster. I'll give an example one. The Reaper (REAPERJ743). whereas most legends die young, this notorious figure has proven themself extremely skilled at staying alive. not much is known, as they were the original owner of the Hunter. but, once the Hunter ran off, they commissioned a new Creature, called a Thrasher. the Thrasher, these two years after the originals death, still proves versatile. combining the aspects of the Hunter (ranged attack and avoiding detection) and the Wraith (multiple limbs and extreme speed), this Creature has none of the inconveniences. it features six legs (four of wwhich serve somehwt as arms), four wings, and a single, spiked tail. this creature can breathe a highly potent poison, and has the ability to kill by range with a potent swing of the tail, which is laced with spikes. nothing about this creature conforms to the norm, as it easily avoids enemies by hovering in the air, shooting them until they succumb to their wounds. featuring the known reproduction of breeding a specialized creature called a Burnraiser (part of the Brute class) and a Stalker (part of the Wraith class), this creature can easily avoid even a Hunter-class enemy (yes, after the original, a few more were created, though none as powerful as the original). the only drawback is that they will enter a blind rage when against a Wraith-class enemy. which the Wraith takes advantage of. The Repaer featured a long carreer, exactly fourteen years in November 16th. not very much is catagorized of them, even their gender. appearing rarely by means of a identity known as Whiteclaw, who has been dead for well over a century, this entity announces key matches and sometimes announces that another member has been added. Though they neglect to say who, or to what. other humans of note are as follows: Category:Bio-engineering Category:WIP Category:Editing Allowed Category:Reaperj743 Category:Considered Plausible